


Promise

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers to the Lizzie McGuire movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene in the LM movie. Promise me, that Lizzie won't blame herself, asked Gordo. Kate could only nod. KG friendship moment, implied LG and KE. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on my old pen-name. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LM, disney does. nor do i know how to spell Ms. Umberbridge's name...

Kate was confuse about why Gordo ratted himself out. It would mean that she would be the only one to help Lizzie and she wasn't sure how to get past Ms. Umberbridge or how Ms. Umberbridge would handle the situation. Now, Ms. Umberbridge would know that Lizzie has been sneaking out while Lizzie was supposed to be sick.

"Ethan" said Kate while knocking on room 103's door, "have you seen Gordo?"

Ethan didn't respond, telling Kate that he was still mad at her.

"Fine then Ethan be a troll" responded Kate. She had enough with Ethan acting so silly.

"A troll?" came a voice behind her, it was Gordo and he was coming out of the staircase next to room 103. Kate lifted her eyebrow up, in an arched way. Kate wondered where Gordo just been and why he was at the staircase. If Gordo didn't notice her eyebrow up, he was too preoccupied with Lizzie.

"Can you promise me something, Kate?" asked Gordo.

"I could try" was the only response from Kate. She had an idea what Gordo was about to ask her.

"Can you not let Lizzie blame herself for this?" Gordo asked.

Kate could nod her head to this promise. She will try and help Lizzie to understand that Gordo chose to rat himself out to Ms. Umberbridge.

'This all will be for nothing' thought Kate, while she watched Gordo leave to go to the airport. This she can promise for Gordo, and she'll make sure Lizzie wouldn't blame herself.

'Now, where is Lizzie?' thought Kate as she turned to go to her room.


End file.
